


i'll have you all to myself

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riverdale - Season 4, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: FP takes advantage of having a weekend alone with Betty.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155
Collections: the betty smut squad





	i'll have you all to myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagszzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to a true Betty Smut Queen!
> 
> Fair warning: I had no idea how to end this so it probably sucks, but I wanted to get something smutty out for kagszzy's birthday, so here's some Betty-centric kinkiness with FP because those are two of her favorites!

“Alice, I know she’s been through some shit, but she’s not a child,” FP says with a low chuckle, one hand holding his phone to his ear as the other splays over Betty’s stomach, sliding up to tug at one of her nipples. She’s been in this position - naked and spread out on her back atop FP and Alice’s bed, her head dangling just over the edge of the mattress so FP can fuck his cock into her throat - ever since Jellybean was picked up an hour ago. She’s spending the three-day weekend with a friend and her family on a short trip out of town, and with Jughead staying at Stonewall to work on another short story and Alice out of state for a conference until Tuesday, FP didn’t waste any time in making the most of having Betty and the house all to himself. He made Betty strip the second Jellybean’s friend and her family pulled out of the driveway, and, as thrilling as it is for them to sneak around, Betty is almost ashamed to admit how much she loves being played with so openly, too.

Her whimper gets choked around FP’s cock as he snaps his hips, sinking deeper into her throat, and she feels his body lean over hers right before she feels his calloused fingers sliding through her drenched folds. She twitches, her legs kicking against the mattress on instinct as she digs her nails harder into FP’s thighs, and the burning in her lungs flares as he plays with her clit.

She’s quickly starting to feel dizzy, but she knows that if FP didn’t have his cock down her throat, she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet even with her mother still on the other end of the line.

“Besides, I might be working, you know I’ll still be here to check on her.” Betty can practically hear the smirk in FP’s voice as his thumb circles her clit and his hips fuck his cock in and out of her throat even faster. She squirms, her pussy fluttering from his teasing and her eyelashes fluttering as she grows more and more lightheaded, and she nearly cries out in relief when FP says, “I’ve got to go, but I’ll have Betty call you, alright?”

He tosses the phone onto the bed as soon as he’s hung up, and then he’s bucking against her face, groaning out a few thrusts later until Betty feels him shooting down her throat. She’s almost on the verge of passing out when he finally pulls out, and she gasps for breath, her body trembling as the last spurts of his cum hit her breasts and her stomach.

“Come on, baby girl,” he says, slapping the inside of one of her thighs. “Why don’t you give me a little show while I get dressed?” She mewls, still trying to catch her breath as she rolls onto her stomach, and she feels her face flush hotter as FP heads into the master bathroom and comes back carrying her mother’s hairbrush. “Fuck yourself nice and slow. We wouldn’t want you coming before I even get to the station. In fact, I don’t think I want you coming at all while I’m on patrol.”

“But Daddy,” Betty whines, even as she complies like the good girl she is, moving to lay back against the pillows and spreading her legs.

FP arches an eyebrow at her and she bites her lower lip, stifling the rest of her protest as she starts sliding the handle of her mother’s hairbrush through pussy. She’s dripping wet and already starting to soak the duvet, and it doesn’t take more than a few twists of the handle for it to be entirely coated in her slickness. Then she slips it inside, her greedy pussy clamping around its width and making FP chuckle as he takes a moment to watch her fuck herself with the hairbrush.

“This is a rare opportunity for Daddy,” he reminds her as he turns away to start getting dressed. Betty watches, her eyelids already half-closed as a whimper leaves her throat. All it would take is a touch against her clit and a few deep, quick thrusts of the hairbrush to send her over the edge - but fucking herself this slowly and ignoring the aching bud will only drive her as close to the edge as possible without actually tipping her over. Which is exactly what FP loves. “I get to watch you from every corner of the house, and when I do, I want you desperate and dripping and ready for me the second I come home.”

Betty moans, her legs already starting to tremble again as her clit pulses at the mention of the cameras. They’re tiny and completely easy to miss unless you know where to look, and even then, you might not catch it right away. He’d set them up discreetly so he could play with her while he was at work, and sometimes even if they’re home with Alice and Jellybean - texting her to fuck and edge and tease herself and then watching on one of the many camera feeds to make sure she follows through. She doesn’t know where he got any of this equipment, though she has a strong suspicion that it may have been courtesy of Charles.

She’s usually in her room when he watches her, but now that they have the house to themselves, he’ll finally get to make use of the others.

“ _Ah_ ,” Betty cries, her pussy clamping around the hairbrush, and she doesn’t realize how close she is to the edge until FP yanks it out of her grasp. Her body shudders, her pleasure slamming to a halt, and then she feels the hard spank of the hairbrush against her thigh.

“Are we misbehaving already?” FP chides, and Betty’s eyelashes flutter open to find him standing above her again, dressed in his uniform. “I thought maybe you could be trusted not to be tempted, but looks like we’ll have to take extra precaution at first,” he says with a sigh, and then he’s grasping Betty’s arm, pulling her off of the bed and onto her trembling legs.

He leads them downstairs, and Betty’s heart stutters when he turns to her with a smirk, patting the top of the dining room table. She hesitates, but another arch of FP’s eyebrow has her quickly complying and climbing on top. “Since we don’t want you accidentally coming, I’ll have to make sure you can’t be tempted,” he says, pulling open one of the kitchen drawers to retrieve a roll of duct tape, and Betty whimpers as he comes up behind her and moves her arms behind her back. He tapes her forearms together, winding a few times to make sure she’s secure, and then he rolls her onto her back and bends her legs at her knees. “I’ll have to leave the doors unlocked, of course,” he tells her, pressing her calf to her thigh and winding the tape until she can’t unfold herself, then doing the same to her other leg and letting them fall wide open. “We wouldn’t want anything getting in the way in case there’s an emergency and my baby girl needs saving.”

Betty’s eyes widen, but before she can protest, he slides his hand over her pussy and then gives it a spank, making her moan as jerk atop the table.

“Try not to move around too much unless you to fall off,” FP chuckles, and then he turns and heads back up the stairs, leaving Betty to squirm against her restraints.

A few moments later, FP comes back down the stairs, and what she sees in his hands has her shaking her head. “Daddy, no, _please_ ,” she whines, but rather than giving her another warning look at her protest, his smirk widens. “I can’t.”

“Oh, baby girl, we both know you can,” he chuckles, and she gasps as he rubs the dildo in her slickness, coating it quickly before thrusting it inside with ease. He draws the straps around her thighs to hold it in place lodged inside her, and then he walks around the table, plugging the vibrating wand into the outlet, and Betty’s stomach flips when she hears the buzz of it coming to life. She can’t come without her clit being touched, no matter how close to the edge she gets, and it’s something FP has taken advantage of countless times ever since they figured it out.

He places the wand against the inside of her thigh, pressing it against the base of the dildo, and Betty moans as she feels the it vibrate the toy against her twitching walls. Then he switches the setting up higher, making her clit ache as she moans and wriggles against the sensation, and secures the toy in place with a few more winds of the duct tape around her bent leg.

_Oh, o-oh god._

Betty moans louder and longer, squirming against the tape. She’s had vibrators and also vibrating dildos inside of her before, but not feeling the sensation directly against her walls is almost worst. It might not be as strong, but the dildo inside of her is thick and deep, stuffing her up and stretching her out almost to the point where it aches, and she can already tell that the sensation of it vibrating lightly inside of her will drive her crazy. It’s definitely not enough to bring her close to an orgasm, but it’ll be more than enough to tease the hell out of her.

“Feel free to moan and beg as loud as you want so the cameras can pick it up for me,” FP chuckles, running a hand over her stomach as he admires the sight of her, spread out and helpless against the toys he’s taped to her. “I’ll come back and set you free when my first break rolls around, which could be in an hour. Or maybe four.” He flashes his teeth in a wicked grin as a shudder rolls down Betty’s spine. “You better hope I don’t get too busy.”

* * *

**From: Daddy  
** _Shake that ass for me, baby girl._

Betty whimpers and digs her fingers harder into the couch cushion, grinding her hips faster and feeling her eyes nearly roll back as she humps her plush cat, Caramel, harder between her legs. The tickle of the soft furs feels delicious against her slick pussy, but with her ass angled to show off her jeweled anal plug to FP’s camera, she knows she won’t be able to get the position to brush the plush against her clit so she can _finally come_.

FP ended up coming back to the house two and a half hours later, finally giving her a little relief as he switched off the wand, but he kept her tied up a little longer as he climbed onto the table and to straddle her. With her body slick with sweat from her torment, he could have started fucking her tits with ease, but of course he wanted back in her mouth for a quick minute to get him extra slick before he pushed her tits together and started bucking against her chest. This time, he sprayed all of his cum across her tits and her stomach and a little on her neck and in her hair, too, and Betty is convinced the dildo would’ve slipped right out of her with how tight her pussy was clamping if not for the straps.

Then he’d removed the rest of the tape, pulled the dildo out of her pussy and used her own slickness to lube up her plug before slipping it in her ass, and left her with a wink and a vague promise to text her later.

And, only half an hour after leaving, he did exactly that, texting her to play one of porn DVDs on the living room TV and turn the volume all the way up while she watched. Betty was mortified - and still _is_ \- about the neighbors being able to hear, and she hoped like hell that no one was home. It’s a nice day out, and the street has been quiet for the most part, so it’s very likely that everyone is out and about to enjoy the warm weather, but still. Just the thought of someone walking down the sidewalk and hearing the depraved grunts and wanton cries from the DVD had been enough for Betty to flush hotly in humiliation.

Then he’d texted her to grab Caramel from her bedroom, and she’d flushed even hotter, somehow, when he ordered her to start humping it.

Another ping from her phone as her eyes fluttering back open, and her heart drops as she reads it.

**From: Daddy  
** _Play with your clit until I say stop. Make sure Daddy can hear you over his porno._

**From: Daddy _  
_** _And remember, no coming._

Betty nearly lets out a sob. _Oh, god, no._

She sits up, slowing the grind of her hips as she twists one of her hands into the cushions and slides the other between her legs. The moment she touches her clit, she cries out, throwing her head back, but she continues rubbing herself until she’s right there and then yanks her hand away with a whimper. Her body shudders as her pleasure slams to a halt, her eyes nearly crossing, but then she brings her hand back to her pussy like the good girl she is and starts all over again.

* * *

Betty doesn’t know how long she’s been on her knees on the staircase, her ass in the air as she works the dildo in and out of her tight rim, when she hears the FP’s car finally pull into the driveway. She’s shaking, her skin slick with sweat and the inside of her thighs dripping with her arousal as it slides out of her twitching pussy. Her clit is throbbing with how hard it aches, desperate to be touched, and her mind is so hazy with her arousal that she can’t focus on anything other than the dildo sliding in and out of her ass and the wisps of her orgasm as it dangles just out of reach.

“Well, well,” FP’s voice chuckles as his footsteps draw close, and Betty gasps as he smacks one of her ass cheeks. “Now _this_ is what I call a warm welcome.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whimpers, gasping again as he bats her hand away and thrusts the dildo back into her ass, harder and deeper than she could for herself, and her spine arches as she throws her head back and lets out a wanton cry. His other hand reaches around, curving around her throat and giving it a light squeeze. “I need to come, Daddy, _please!_ ”

He laughs. “Yeah, I’ll bet you do.” He twists the dildo inside of her and her eyes nearly roll back as her body shakes. “You’ve been such a good girl for Daddy all day, haven’t you?” He releases the dildo, spanking her ass again before reaching between her legs and circling at her clamping entrance. “You looked so hot, playing with your little plush. Teasing yourself with the showerhead. Fucking yourself with my beer bottle on the kitchen counter.”

He pulls away, and Betty mewls as she hears him undoing his belt and pushing his pants down his legs.

“If you want to come, baby girl, then you can come.” His body curves over hers, his cock pressing against her pussy, and she moans as he slides into her with one thrust, filling her up even tighter as her ass clamps and clamps around the dildo still lodged in her ass. He groans in her ear as he starts fucking her, hard and fast, one of his hands gripping her hips as the other wraps around her ponytail and gives it a tug, and Betty cries out as her orgasm finally bursts through her. “You can come as many times as you want, because I’ve been hard for _hours_ watching you from the cameras, and I won’t stop fucking you until you’ve milked me dry.”

FP reaches between her legs, rubbing at her clit as the thrusts of his cock drag out her orgasm, and he chuckles again as Betty nearly collapses against the staircase.

“Better brace yourself, baby girl. We’re about to have the best three-day weekend ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [want to share a prompt? come sin with me on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
